Scent of an Injury
by NarutoFreak456
Summary: After the fight with Lee, you head over to Kiba's place for a hot meal and an old-time sleepover with Kiba and Hinata. After the meal you each head to your own rooms, but why does Kiba's nose lead him to yours? *You are Sakura


You looked down slightly to spot your kunai. During the last blow from Lee it was completely knocked out of your hand. It luckily didn't land too far, BUT it was still far enough away that IF Lee decided to attack then you'd be a sitting duck. A thought crossed your mind. You weren't one to play dirty but after last week's "Oh... Isami just joined our team.. great. We can just relinquish the village to Orochimaru right now." comment.. you decided against playing 'fair'. You suddenly pointed to the brush behind Lee. He frowned. "Holy shit, Lee! Behind you!! DUCK!!" you yelled in horror. Of course there wasn't anything behind him. If there was you wouldn't be the one to yell like a little sissy-girly-girl and run off. BUT apparently he took the bait and spun around, ready to attack. You quickly kicked the sand up which your kunai was lying on top of and caught it in mid-air. "Isami-san.. there's nothing-" Lee started, but stopped when he turned back. You were already nose to nose with him and quickly had wrestled him into a headlock on the ground. "That w-was a really a backhanded technique!" he said, trying to worm out of your grasp. "Bitch, please!" you yelled and slapped his head with your free hand. You kunai was right to his throat, a direct submission move. He managed to wriggle his one arm free of your lock, grabbed his kunai and drove it straight through your arm. You didn't budge, but it was hurting like hell. You quickly pulled out the kunai and threw it to the side. You growled in annoyance and put your left foot on his lower back and moved so your right knee was on the back of his neck. "Do you know what this move is called" you whispered against his ear. He suddenly went rigid and didn't move, "Y-yes.. I know" he said. You could clearly notice pure fear seeping through his aura. "It's called the Dragon Stomp.. you know why?" you went on tauntingly. It was a dangerous finishing move.. for your opponent that is. Right then you felt a tugging at your black shorts. It was Akamaru. You slightly blush but shook it off, Kiba should be nearby. You silently congradulated yourself on wearing a sweater today as you pulled the sweater's sleeve over your injury, you didn't want to worry Kiba. "Hi Kiba" you said as you heard a soft crunch of ground behind you. You could even tell that he was smirking as he spoke, "Hi, Isami". Akamaru was still tugging at your shorts and you finally let go of Lee. He shakily stood up, but didn't meet your eyes, "Well done, Isami-chan..." was all you could hear him mutter as he left. Serves him right. Kiba laughed a bit behind you. "You know.. you usually don't use something like that against an ally" Kiba said and winked. You stared at him for a moment before smirking, "Well, serves him. He just got pwned by a girl" you boasted. Kiba brushed slightly through his hair and called Akamaru, "Are you ready to go all pwned-one?" he mocked a bit. You just walked over to your sleeping bad and backpack. He jumped up on Akamaru and helped you up. Soon you two were heading off to his house. Since the fight..or at least, journey TO fight Orochimaru will start tomorrow, everyone was pretty much having an old-time sleepover. Kakashi's idea. Perfect. Naruto was bunking with Sakura and Kakashi at Kakashi's house... which left you with Hinata and Kiba at Kiba's place. Hinata was really NOT the one who you were worried about right now. You messed with your hair a bit and started making a braid, which almost made you fall off of Akamaru as he ran, but luckily Kiba had caught you and was now holding you steady by your waist. When you stopped in front of his house, he jumped down and helped you off. You went inside. "Hinata?" you called through the house. You've been at Kiba's before. You two were close friends by any rate. Kiba followed with your backpack and sleepingbag. "Hi, Isami" you heard a faint voice from the kitchen. It was always great when Hinata cooked. She usually made the best meals in the entire village. You bee-lined for the kitchen and stopped when the smell hit you. Cinnamon... lemons.. steamed fish... "KIBA" you yelled in a daze. In a flash he was at your side with a worried expression...heh.. 'who knew Kiba moved that fast?' you wondered absentmindedly.. but it melted soon to the same dreamstuck face. Hinata laughed when she saw you two and pointed to the table, "It's done now" she said. You all happily -hungrily too- sat down for dinner. Akamaru sat down next to you which made Kiba frown for a second. "Akamaru? Don't you want to sit with me?" Kiba asked a bit akwardly. Akamaru just looked at you and nuzzled your shoulder. Kiba growled. You could see a bright red blush escaping to his cheeks, "Fine". He stood up and walked over to you. You thought he might start a fight, but instead he just sat down next to you. You smiled. He reached for the riceballs, "This better not be some kind of creepy conspiracy you two are cooking up" he muttered darkly. Akamaru barked at that and you couldn't help but laugh. "Of course it is" you said in a low voice. Kiba's head snapped in your direction. You looked around for a bit, "Whoa.. who said that?" you said playfully. Hinata giggled and handed you some cola. After dinner you all went your seperate ways. Preparing for a fight.. no.. waiting for the fight TO happen was the worst part of being a ninja. You retrieved your double-bladed katana from your backpack and unsheathed it. It had the inscription 'Even if I wasn't born great, I can always improve myself' written down along the blade in Kanji. It's true. Sometimes things just happen and you have to deal with it. You put your sword down and ran your finger across it only to have it slip off the edge. The jerk brought home the fact that you still have that injury from your fight with Lee, but before you could deal with it you heard footsteps. "Yes you can come in, Kiba" you called. The door to your room slid open. Kiba was standing there with a medical kit in his hand. "How could you tell?" he asked gruffly. "I can hear it by the sound of your footsteps" you answered flatly. He shook his head and walked over to you, sitting down right next to you. "Let me take care of that for you" he said and waited for you to reply. You tilted your head, acting innocent, "What's that for?" you asked sweetly. "I'm not stupid, Isami, now were did you get hurt?" he countered. You frowned and reluctantly pulled back your sleeve. Most of the blood had already dried but it was still hurting. He cleaned it up and started to wrap it with a few bandages. "How could you tell?" you asked. It showed in your voice that you didn't really care for an answer, you were a little humilated by the fact that he was helping you out like this. "I could smell it.. " he said with a wink and tapped his nose, "and other than that.. I know you.. I love you too" he said, voice drifting off. You both leaned in, foreheads touching. You've both known it for a long time..."Thank you.. I love you too" you breathed.


End file.
